


Talents

by HappinessIsBlau



Category: Batgirl (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, this can totally be read as gen if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cass might be a lady of few words, but as far as Stephanie is concerned, she always knows just what to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talents

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Steph/Cass. I think this is the first fic of them that I've written, I'm ashamed to say. It was originally supposed to be something completely different, but it totally got away from me. Steph kinda always writes herself when I'm trying to write a fic with her in it.

Cassandra is competitive. That’s something that many people don’t know about her; she’s generally the most laid back of the entire Wayne clan, but that girl takes competition seriously. Steph reckons that it has something to do with her training; good old David Cain wanted his little girl to be the perfect weapon, so Cass grew up striving for perfection. There’s nothing wrong with that, except for her dear old dad’s tactics. 

Stephanie and Cass have had their fair share of competitions; friendly games of rooftop tag (taken seriously sometimes more than others), the ever-popular “who can knock out the most perps the most quickly,” and of course, “who solved the most cases this month?” 

The problem is, Cass always wins. Steph isn’t that competitive – well, okay, she totally is, but her competitiveness isn’t even in the same realm as Cass’s. Steph has been trying to best Cass at something for years, but to no avail. The fact that she can use a stove without accidentally burning down her house is a good consolation prize; Cass loves to try new things, and even though Steph isn’t the best cook in the world, she likes trying new recipes and she’s secretly smug that she can do one measly thing better than Cass. Tim occasionally participates in trying Stephanie’s concoctions, but not often – he learned to avoid Steph’s cooking when they were like… 15. 

Cass didn’t grow up on fancy food. David Cain’s meals were meant for efficiency and energy, they weren’t exactly “high culture” by any means. That’s probably why Cass happily eats anything that Steph puts in front of her. 

“That’s not the only reason,” Cass says one night while they’re curled up together on the couch and watching a rerun of some shitty action movie, “it’s special if you made it.”

Steph’s heart grows the proverbial three sizes just from hearing that. 

Cass might be a lady of few words, but as far as Stephanie is concerned, she always knows just what to say.


End file.
